


5 Nights Of Pillow Deconstruction

by ununoriginal



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununoriginal/pseuds/ununoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their journey from the edge to the middle.  Koyashige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Nights Of Pillow Deconstruction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anon meme at happygaynewyear :)

On the first night, jet lag knocks the both of them out.  The next morning they are swimming amidst a loose mound of pillows.  
  
On the second night, they opt for a lower, more spread-out but possibly sturdier construction – more of a pillow-dike than pillow-post.  Halfway through the night, there's a loud 'thud' that has Koyama jerking up from sleep, arms around one of the pillows that's technically part of their pillow-dike's foundation.  He peers around blearily to see Shige clambering back onto the mattress, mumbling about too many pillows and lack of space.  Koyama sleepily draws more of the pillows over to his side.  
  
The third morning brings a slightly bruised elbow for Shige after his tumble the previous night, and so he votes, on the third night, for the elimination of the majority of the pillows.  Only a token couple remain bisect the mattress, and Koyama drifts off to sleep, firmly telling himself to stick to his side of the bed.  He wakes up to Shige's left foot tucked underneath his ankle.  For once though, his toes aren't cold in the morning.  
  
Shige's eyes fly open in the middle of the fourth night when fingers land heavily on his right wrist, clutching tight.  “Don't worry, Shige!  I'll save you from the caterpillars!”  Koyama's other arm is flailing about wildly.  Shige half-heartedly tugs at his hand but Koyama hangs on determinedly, so Shige gives up the struggle and moves a little closer to make his position less awkward.  In the morning, he opens his eyes to Koyama's slumbering face two inches from his shoulder.  
  
“You might as well give up, Kei.  I wouldn't mind,” Shige comments as they get ready for bed on their last night in New York, watching Koyama arranging the two pillows in the middle of the bed.  
  
“Give up?  Mind?  What are you talking about?”  Koyama blinks up in confusion at Shige, from where he's already half-buried in the bedding.  
  
“That habit you have of clinging on to whoever's in bed with you,” Shige states matter-of-factly as he lies down on his right side to face Koyama, who splutters a little, flushing slightly as he attempts to deny something he's already admitted to the public in general on his J-web.  
  
No one is really surprised when the final day of their trip dawns with Koyama's arms firmly around Shige's middle, his legs tangled with Shige's and his warm breath huffing softly against Shige's neck.  But what's unexpected is his own hands curled over Koyama's shoulders just as securely, his cheek resting against Koyama's hair, the spicy scent of Koyama's shampoo tickling his nose.  
  
Koyama shifts restlessly, and Shige finds his fingers unconsciously beginning a gentle stroking over Koyama's upper back.  Koyama sniffles a bit and rubs his nose against Shige's collar bone before settling down again.    
  
Closing his eyes, Shige's lips curve as he thinks, just maybe, he could get used to this.


End file.
